


Sohelbi And Deszeo Talk A Lot.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of it as a fun info dump as we learn about this new budding friendship. Who doesn't like talking over drinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sohelbi And Deszeo Talk A Lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope there are no typos!
> 
> Edit 31 May 2017: This fic received a small update as well. Like before I changed up some words, tried to convey some better emotions, moved the feel of things. My worry is I don't give my characters emotion at times and their actions kind of feel... flat? Hopefully this small update will give any possible readers an easier time following along with their talk. This is mostly dialog, as well, so I feel that it be important I put the right words to describe how they say and do things. I also added a tiny tidbit to their stories because I feel they're important for something later one.
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Updated Sohelbi's name.
> 
> Edit 29 June 2017: Changed a detail that contradicts something later on.
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Changed some words and changed a little bit of the dialog.

**19 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

"What's this place called again?" Deszeo asks Sohelbi. Human and sylvari sit at a small table, enjoying some refreshments after their trek back to the Grove—the sylvari city. Sohelbi drinks something sweet and sparkling. Deszeo, being adventurous, ordered something alcoholic.

" _Starbower Nursery_ ," Sohelbi holds his cup between his hands, "It's a nice gathering spot for friends. Visitors to our home also like to come by—usually for the drinks. I'm positive this is the _only_ place in the Grove that serves alcohol," he smirks, nodding to Deszeo's cup as an example.

Deszeo chuckles, holding his cup a few inches off the table, "Well it's good, so, kudos to whoever runs the place."

"I'll be sure to let them know," Sohelbi folds his arms on the table, "So."

"So?"

"What can you tell me about yourself, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," Deszeo takes a sip of his drink, "Anything specific you want to know?"

Sohelbi shrugs, "Anything really. We did just escape a pack of Courtiers. I think that sort of counts for something."

Deszeo laughs, "Alright! Well… Let's see… I'm 22 years old. I…" he trails off blinking, "Oh Lyssa, I… I am blanking out."

Sohelbi giggles, "Would you want to tell me about your family?"

"Well, sure. It was just me and my pops most of my life. I almost vaguely remember this one person who I assume was a good friend of his. He was around for a while. I… never knew my mother," Deszeo casually states.

The sylvari frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Deszeo shakes his head, "Pops did everything for me… I didn't really feel like I missed out not knowing my mother," he shrugs, unfazed.

"What's your father like?"

"Pops? Oh he was the best," Deszeo smiles widely—his eyes lighting up, "Strong, tough, smart as hell. He was… He was patient and understanding and supported me in everything I did. I developed a knack for magic when I was… five? I think? Pops didn't have a lick of magic in him—he was better suited swinging swords and shields. That kind of stuff, you know? He never let that get between us though! He offered to get me a teacher or put me in special classes, or get me tomes. He wanted me to be the best," he smiles… "He was like a best friend…" Deszeo chuckles, looking down at his cup, his fingers turning it by the rim, "Unfortunately he passed away when I was 17."

"Oh—By the Six. I'm so sorry…" Sohelbi automatically puts a comforting hand on Deszeo's.

" _By the Six?_ " the humans thinks, "Ah—thanks… It was… hard," Deszeo stays upbeat, sitting straight to meet Sohelbi's eyes (as Sohelbi retracts his hand), "Not a day goes by where I don't miss him, but I'm positive he's in a better place. He was a retired soldier from the Seraphs—they're sort of—"

"The Seraphs are Kryta's largest military group. They patrol the city as well as outposts and the roads between them spread throughout the kingdom," Sohelbi smiles just a little bit, "I know them."

Deszeo is caught off guard, "Oh. R-Right—" he regains his train of thought, "Right, so, he was in a handful of battles while serving, but… And this was way before I was born, but he was injured once. Really badly. Essentially he… well, his insides were messed up. Left him with lots of health problems that got worse over the years."

"Oh Lyssa…" Sohelbi looks devastated, "That's awful."

" _Lyssa?_ " Deszeo thinks again, but continues, "He had a tough last few days, but he went peacefully, I like to think," he nods.

Sohelbi lifts his glass just a bit, "May Grenth have guided him to peace, yes?"

Deszeo smirks, grabbing his glass to tap it against the sylvari's before they take a sip of their respective drinks, "After that… I… I don't know—I felt really lost…? If that makes sense? So… I did the only sensible thing."

"Which was?"

" _I_ joined the _circus_ ," he proudly says.

Sohelbi covers his mouth, hiding his laughter, " _Six_ —did you _really_?"

"Yup!" Deszeo smacks the table with his palm, "I joined Divinity's Reach's own circus troupe."

 _And there it is._ Sohelbi's eyes get big and he gasps.

"Wait—W-Wait a minute! You—By the Six—you're— _I know you_!"

"Wh-What—"

"You're Illusive Ilutzo! You—You had that entire act with Miss Merized!" Sohelbi bounces in his seat, "I thought your name was familiar! Oh—you're without your mask! That's why I couldn't connect the dots earlier! The hair, too," he quickly adds.

Deszeo can feel his face get hot, but he smiles.

"Me and my parents would catch a show every chance we could get! You two were _phenomenal_!" Sohelbi’s sylvari bioluminescence flickers with excitement.

"Ah—Six—y-you're—ah—" Deszeo hides his face behind his hands, laughing. But… eventually he realizes something odd about that.

"I-I'm—sorry, I don't want to sound… rude, but… you… have parents…? I was under the impression sylvari were…" Deszeo rolls his wrist and blinks a few more times, "You know what? I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh! Right, right, no—," Sohelbi pushes his drink away, "Okay, so, you see, sylvari are all awakened under the Pale Tree—Mother as most of us refer to her. I myself awoke from the Dream almost 19 years ago. We can form strong bonds with our friends and create our own sort of family," he interlocks his left and right hands, "When I met my mom and dad, I was… relatively young. They were just strangers, obviously, but… well, I-I don't want to bore you with the details, but I ended up staying with them for about a decade."

Deszeo nods, listening (and happy the topic moved away from his actual identity as Illusive Ilutzo).

"We lived in Divinity's Reach. Mom and dad taught all sorts of things since mom is very talented in magic and dad taught me to fight and self-defense. I even learned about The Six, which I'm personally a believer of! I eventually decided to come back to the Grove and Caledon Forest, but I still make sure to see them often," Sohelbi chuckles, "I'm seeing them in a few days, actually!" and an idea, "Which—you know, if you're not doing anything then, my mom would praise the Six if I brought the Illusive Ilutzo over for dinner!"

"I mean—seeing you get all excited, I'd probably be in for a treat to see your parents' reactions!" he shares a hearty laugh with Sohelbi.

After the laughter is out of their system, Deszeo has another sip of his drink, "So, Sohelbi, what else can you tell me about _yourself_?"

"I… Well… I'm not very interesting. I awoke in the cycle of dusk—that's… You see, there are four cycles," Sohelbi counts on his fingers, "Dawn, noon, dusk, and night. Children from the four different cycles possibly share similar qualities, but they're own their distinct person."

"Right."

"I stayed in the Grove for only a year before I left to find the meaning of my Dream."

"That's…?"

"Ah! So, every sylvari dreams of their Dream before awakening. It's… I don't want to belittle you, but… it's hard to explain it if you're not sylvari. Think of it as a…" Sohelbi bites his lip as his eyes move around the open room, " _goal_. Maybe even a _quest_ or _journey_."

"Sure…"

"Well… My Dream was… _wonderful_ …" he lets out a sigh of content, "It was so calming and peaceful… I dreamt of two—" he holds his index and middle fingers up "—people. They never had names, but I know one was a beautiful form of countless butterflies. The other was this powerful silhouette of… a metal aura, striking on itself—like blades colliding…"

Deszeo doesn't realize, but he leans in closer, to be sure to hear every word Sohelbi speaks of his Dream. He's completely entranced.

"I named them the Queen of Butterflies and the King of Steel," Sohelbi chuckles, "Creative, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"W-Well… I… only stayed for a year as Mother requested. I studied elemental magic, but… even after that entire year, I couldn't even produce a measly puff of smoke… Or even a drop of water, or static charge, or a speck of sand… But I was antsy. I wanted to find my Dream…" Sohelbi sighs (Deszeo nods—putting his chin in his hands), "I still remember the day I left. Mother gave me a staff made of her vines and bark…"

Deszeo blinks. He looks at the staff strapped to Sohelbi's back—made of metal and something pearlescent with leaf-like designs, "What happened to it?"

"Oh—I left it with my parents. Mom is an artificer and… this was her staff actually. I thought it only fair to leave them a bit of me if they were to give me a bit of them."

Deszeo can't help but smile. Sohelbi notes that and another flicker of bioluminescence.

"I—Oh—uhm… So I left the Grove, and… I made my way to…" Sohelbi counts on his fingers again, "Rata Sum, the Black Citadel… H-Hoelbrak… and Divinity's Reach… I ran into mom and dad in Queensdale and… between you and I, I like to think… they were who I dreamed of," he smiles, looking down at his drink.

"That’s really something else…"

"Enough about me though. Would you care to tell me more about the circus? You must get that a lot, but you’re essentially a celebrity to me!"

Deszeo laughs, only slightly embarrassed, but loving Sohelbi’s enjoyment. So they sit there, Deszeo telling him of his time and stories while in the circus. Eventually they start talking and talking, about wherever the topic goes, with hours passing, and before they know it, the sun is starting to rise. 


End file.
